


Pie

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parents, mince pies, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wonders why the mince pies haven't been made when he gets home like usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



Sam never questioned the way Gabriel made mince pies. To be honest, he never had a chance to question him. Every year, Gabriel changed his mind on how to make them, and every year they were better than the last.

Added cinnamon in the crust the first year of his experimentation, grated orange peel in the crust and cream cheese in the centre the second (Sam couldn’t deny, these tasted better than they sounded) and year three the tiniest amount of mint that somehow made all the difference.

So when he came home one day from work on the 7th of December, the time that Gabriel was usually making mince pies and wasn’t greeted with the homely, heady scent he frowned. The kitchen was spotless, as if Gabriel hadn’t touched it. Odd. He hung his coat up and headed into their living room, spotting a pile of blankets on the sofa.

 “Ga-” he started, before realising why Gabriel hadn’t been Christmassing it up. Curled up in the blankets alongside Gabriel was their 5 year old daughter, her curly hair covering her face, Gabriel’s arms around her. Sam had gone into work early this morning, leaving Gabriel in charge of the school run.

Judging by the abundance of scrunched up tissues on the coffee table and the floor, Grace was sick. Sam sighed softly and leant over the back of the sofa, brushing the hair from her face and she scowled, opening her eyes before grinning at the sight of Sam.

 “Daddy!” she squeaked, voice sounding hoarse and he scooped her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

 “How’s my baby doll doin’ huh?” he chuckled, carrying her into the kitchen and sitting her on the counter as he went to make he and Gabriel mugs of coffee.

 “‘m sick. Papa says got a cold. Keep sneezin’ and coughin’.” She kicked her feet a little as she spoke before looking at mugs. “Can have a hot choc’late please?” Sam nodded, kissing her on the forehead and smoothing down her hair.

 “Course you can.”

Leaving her at the kitchen table with her hot chocolate and some crayons, Sam took Gabriel his coffee, setting it on the table and stroking Gabriel’s hair.

 “Hey, handsome, wake up.” he whispered, watching Gabriel push himself into a sitting position.

 “Samajam? Where’s Gracie?” Sam gestured to the kitchen and Gabriel hummed, picking up the coffee and sipping it. “She’s not well, went to take her to school and she started coughing, and we decided that she better not go.” he relaxed into the back of the sofa. “So we watched films, and then we both obviously fell asleep.” Sam brushed Gabriel’s hair away from his face, listening as his partner spoke.

 “Want me to make the mince pies this year? You look after trouble over there?” Gabriel thought about this for a second.

 “Sure, why not. Hey princess, you wanna come in here and watch The Little Mermaid with Papa?” an excited cry gave them their answer.

A rendition of Part of Your World that gave Sam watery eyes - what? Gabriel has a good singing voice - and a debate over film #2 later, Sam had a plate full of mince pies ready for them all. Grace reached out for one, went to bite it before pausing handing it to Gabriel.

 “Papa have the first one.” A smile crossed Gabriel’s face as he broke the pie in half, handing half to Grace.

 “How about we share huh baby girl?” she looked at her half, repeating the gesture and holding it out to Sam.

 “Daddy too.” both the men laughed, Sam taking the small piece.

 “On three?” Grace nodded, counting down before all three popped the pastry into their mouth, Gabriel beaming as the pastry melted in his mouth. “Fuck, Samster, these are amazing.” Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look about swearing in front of their daughter but he let it go as his voice had been muffled around the food for her to properly understand and everyone picked up another. Turns out this year Gabriel didn’t need to change up the recipe, he just needed to let Sam work his own magic on them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is pure fluff and you're welcome


End file.
